Bella's Story
by babyvamp101
Summary: Bella gets raped by her father what will Bella do to cope?will her brothers Emmett and Jasper help? will she find true love along the way? This is Bella's story.ALL HUMAN
1. PREVIEW OF STORY

**Bella's story **

**A.N: This is my first fanfic hope you like it. ****My name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella. I have long wavy brown hair past my waist with big beautiful brown eyes and a slight tan with curves that any girl would kill for. I have 2 brothers. My twin Jasper who is 17 like me(Duh twins).we look nothing like each other except our eyes and skin color. He has honey blond hair and is really tall with some muscle. My other brother Emmett is HUGE with big muscles and short dark curly hair****and****brown eyes with a slight tan like me and Jasper. We don't really look alike because we have different fathers (except of coarse me and Jasper) you could say our mother got around(a lot).We never knew who Emmett's father was but Emmett never cared he was happy he didn't want to know such a man who didn't even take responsibility for his actions. Anyways back to me I live in Forks,WA with my mother. I am head cheerleader, popular****and kind hearted but all that changed when my mother left me and my brothers to live with Charlie(aka the devil). You may think I am cruel to call my own father the devil but he is evil for what he did to me that night. The man who was supposed to love me and care for me, raped me. I remember that night like it was yesterday. I was just falling a sleep but then I felt someone put their wait on me I looked up to see Charlie I asked what he was doing but then I saw him taking off his belt pulling down his pants and all I could remember thinking was GOD NOT ME PLEASE NOT ME. I tried screaming but their were sound proof rooms and when I tried to fight back he hit me with his belt careful not to hit my sexy little face as he put it(how can a face be sexy) I think he didn't want to leave proof of what happened. The worst part of all was when he pounded into me it was nothing like the blissful sex I have experienced before(yes surprise surprise I was not a virgin before this happened but seriously I am in high school so sue me)it was forced and hurtful I could even smell the alcohol on his breath. After he had his way with me the fucker passed out. After I made sure he was unconscious for good, I ran to Jaspers room and shook him awake. only my brothers can help me now. **

* * *

** REVIEW I NEED INSPIRATION **


	2. Confession

JPOV I was having the best sleep in my life since moving into this godamn house with a father who barely ever talked to me and my siblings. When suddenly my little sister(by 5 min.) barged into the room crying more than I've ever seen her cry. I instantly went over to her to calm her down and find out what happened to upset her and hopefully get to beat the crap out of anybody who did this to her. "shhh………its okay quiet. I'm here no ones going to hurt you" I tried to sooth her but she just wouldn't stop. She was shaking and sobbing and crying her heart out. It broke me apart to see her like this, I nearly broke down and cried from seeing her like this. Soon she was crying out "He…….He…..He….."what was trying to make out what she said but all I heard was he and whoever he was he was dead, but first I have to find out who I was killing and why. "who is he and what did he do?" I asked. She said so low that I strained to hear her and almost missed it when she said "Charlie…….raped me." So many emotions were going through me shock, disgust, hate, fury, sympathy( for my sister), fury and most of all guilt. Guilt because I was suppose to protect her from things like this. Some brother I was L I got up towing Bella with me who was still silently sobbing into my side. I walked right into Emmett's room not bothering to knock and I shook Emmett awake. He woke up instantly saying " What the fuck man it's the middle……..Bella?" His words drifted off as he got a look at Bella who was still sobbing. "Emmett" I said "get up and tie Charlie down somewhere while I call the police." "what? Why? what he do? Why is Bella crying?" he asked while getting up and getting some hand cuffs from under his bed(why he has handcuffs and what he uses them for I shudder to think about ugh lets just say he likes his girls kinky) I whispered what Bella told me about Charlie raping her as not to upset her further. I could see the murderous look in his eyes when I told him. Hopefully he can hold him self back when he gets near Charlie so we don't have murder on our hands(even though it is a very tempting idea to do that to him I don't have enough money to bail him out of jail after)Emmett left after I told him and I went to call 911. "911 what is your emergency" the lady said calmly. I was mad how can anyone be calm in a situation like this. "hello this is the chiefs son he just raped my sister can you please get someone to come and get him" I said as calmly as I could even though my words cracked a little. "OMG you must be kidding the chief wouldn't do that be serious now young man" she said. God what kind of person who works for a police station says omg. " I am anything but joking. Please just send someone over to" my words were cut short when I heard a crash from the other room. I left Bella and went to the room were I heard the noise. I walked in to see Emmett fighting with a half drunken Charlie.


	3. protection

Charlie was throwing drunken punches at Emmett so I went behind Charlie in a surprise attack and caught his arms while Emmett pinned him down and put the handcuffs on. Then I heard sirens coming from down stairs so I left Emmett with Charlie so I can go handle the cops. When I got down stair the cops were waiting in the living room and Bella was know were to be seen. Which scared me because she was in a gentle state when I left her. "where's my sister ?"I asked , " she is being taken to the hospital to be checked out." one of the cops said. "where's Charlie we need to take him in" "The son of a bitch is upstairs the first door to your left" I said . I couldn't help but call Charlie names because he will never be our father. Which remind me ……. "Whats going to happen to us if Charlie is in jail we have nowhere else to go." "where sending all of you to an orphanage in Seattle so you might want pack every bodies stuff you leave in 2 days if your sister is okay to leave the hospital" another of the cops said as they made their way to get Charlie. After they got Charlie out of the house I went upstairs to get Emmett so we can check up on Bella at the hospital. When I got upstairs I found something I didn't think I would ever see. Emmett was crying on Bella's bed. "hey" I said Emmett looked up at me and said " I feel like I failed her man when I was supposed to protect her and I can't even protect her from her own father." "I know what you mean but whats done is done now all we can do is protect her from whats to come and hopefully never make this much of a screw up again" I didn't even notice but I was crying to because my baby sister the person I care most about the person I put first in my life is hurt. "come on lets go check on Bella at the hospital. I don't want to leave her alone while she is in such a state." so we got up and in to the old pick up truck Charlie gave us and set off to the hospital.

* * *

when we got their we asked for Bella Swan and the lady at the desk said "Thank god we are having some trouble with chacking her out she won't let Carlisle touch her and she keeps screaming for her brothers which I asume are you to so hurry on to room 218" I ran to room 218 and found her screaming and crying at a blonde doctor who had his hands up in a calming gesture.


	4. Beta search

I am currently looking for a Beta since everybody suggests I need one. It may take awhile since I'm very picky but I already have a few people in mind. I promise to have the next chapter up soon since I have plenty of time to write during school vacation.


	5. kicking & screaming

JPOV Bella was on one of those hospital beds and was screaming her head off at the blonde doctor who which in my opinion looked to young to work here. While I was making this observation I noticed Bella using words I've only ever heard her use when she was really pissed off and boy did she have a colorful language. "Get the fuck a way from me you fucking bastards. Nobody is touching me you son of a bitches." she yelled hysterically, while she was saying this tears were streaming down her face and what was I doing? I was frozen in shock because this isn't my sister. This isn't my sweet innocent Bella. While I was frozen in place Emmett took care of the situation. He went over to Bella with his arms up and only said 2 words to get her to stop acting this way. "Belly please" Emmett said in a broken whisper and that's it Bella just fell to her knees crying quietly to herself , not saying a word she just shook with quiet sobs. As soon as she stopped a nurse came and injected her with a sedative so they could check on her without all of this. Everybody left the room after that except for Emmett, the blonde doctor and me and of course an unconscious Bella. The doctor turned to me and said "sorry for that you must be her brothers. I'm her doctor. My name but please call me Carlisle." " I'm Jasper her twin brother" I said finally coming out of my frozen state. " I'm Emmett their older brother" " nice to meet both of you though I wish the circumstances were different. We need to check Bella out for any STD's and do some things to make sure she doesn't get pregnant and since she's not 18 and her father is…….um, not available we need one of you to sign some papers and I also need to talk to both of you after I check her to speak about her condition, but that could wait because there is a social worker waiting for you in the waiting room." with that Emmett and I went to the front desk got all the papers we needed to sign signed and went to the waiting room to see what is going to happen to us for the next couple of years without no parents and no home and no money with a broken sister and guilty brother we went to talk about the next step in our lives.


	6. promise

EmPOV I feel like I'm watching a movie like none of this is real but no matter how much I wish it wasn't it is and that scares me but I won't let anybody know that because I have to at least try to be strong for my little bro and sis. Sis. My sis. Bella.. Belly. Babybells is what most people call her but I only get to call her Belly in private when its just family. She has been through so much with our mother leaving us with Charlie while she followed a guy who only wanted her for the sex and now Bella got raped and now we have to see who were going to live with for the rest of our lives. I got right to the chase and asked the social worker "what's going to happen to us?" she said "well jasper and Bella are going to an orphanage since they are 17 but you are 18 soon to be turning 19 we have no say in what happens to you because you are legally an adult." "but I'm still in high school I got left back my senior year because I didn't have enough credits to graduate" I said angrily because she looked and sounded like she didn't even care that I was going to be living on the street. "plus" Jasper said, "older kids in orphanages never get adopted even I know that" then out of nowhere doctor Cullen comes up and says "I would like to adopt them." we were all shocked into silence. Wouldn't you be shocked if a successful doctor just asked to adopt you after a horrible tragedy. Doctor Cullen started explaining then. "Me and my wife Esme always wanted children and we wouldn't want anybody to be out on the street like poor Emmett you were just about to send away plus they seem like great kids and I promised Bella I would help her and that what I'm going to do so I will sign any papers you have tomorrow and let them stay with me today. I will not take no for an answer because Bella made me promise to keep her and her family safe." The social worker stood there for a moment then she said " alright I will have everything ready tomorrow morning as long as nobody has any objections" she stared at us and we said nothing because it was better than what she offered us. Then she left and we faced our new father unofficially. Say hello to daddy!!!

BPOV When I woke up I saw a blond Doctor I think he said his name was Carlisle when I first came in. Then it suddenly crashed down on me that me and my brothers had no where to go. I suddenly burst in to tears with this realization. Carlisle looked at me and asked what's wrong I said my family had no where to go. He stared at me with sad eyes and said maybe I can help with that. I looked at him with curious eyes then he started to explain. "Me and my wife Esme always wanted children but could never conceive and you sound like you have had a rough time we would love to help and we would promise to keep you safe." "I couldn't possibly burden you with 3 teens and you barely know me or my brothers." I said

"please you wouldn't be a burden you would be a blessing and I would feel better knowing you were in the right hands in your condition and as for barely knowing you I could get to know you." he said.

I was hesitant he could be a killer for all I knew even though he works as a doctor but can you blame me I was just raped by my police chief father so I asked "you'll keep us safe?"

He nodded and said "I swear on my dead mothers grave you will be safe with me."

I said I would stay with him and he said "Esme will love to meet you Isabella now I have paper work to deal with. Try to get some rest."

He left and I decided to take a nap little did I know I should have stood awake.


	7. over time

**hey hope you enjoy this chapter don't forget 2 review and also I have a pole up on my profile check that out soon!**

**BPOV**

"_oh yea just like your mother." he said as he rammed into me over and over again completely ignoring how I was in agonizing pain. He just kept going never stopping until he has had his release. His hot breath that reeks of alcohol on my neck, his hold on me tight as can be that will definitely leave hand shaped bruises the next day. All the while I'm trying to set my mind to a happy place so I wouldn't have to think about what is happening, but who am I kidding I can't ignore this I can only go through it. I wish I can wake up back in the hospital were I was at but I know it won't help because this is not only a dream but a memory from reality and even if I do wake up I have to deal with the fact that this memory will never leave. If only it would ……….if only……….. if only…………_I woke up breathing hard in my hospital bed from that horrible drea- memory. I can already tell its going to be a long year.

**5 Weeks Later…………..**

I hated school this was a small town meaning everybody knew each others business including my own friends talked about me and laughed and worst of all I saw on some of my class mates faces was pity. I got kicked off of every club I was in because the teachers thought it was best for me to take some time off which I didn't care about because I didn't feel like doing any of my old hobbies. I gave up music, cheerleading, my friends and being popular because I just didn't have the energy for it. I have depression pills to help with that but I didn't take unless someone remembered for me. I just forget most of the time because its hard getting in the habit of using them and sometimes I feel like I don't have to. I just want to leave this town.

**2 weeks later………………**

Carlisle and Esme decided it was best to move and start over in a new place so here we are in Chicago. This wasn't the brightest of ideas on their part because soon after we moved I started hanging out with these group of teens my age who were in to every type of drug there was. I was skeptical at first about trying it but soon I was high all the time always using my allowance to buy more because we had plenty of money to afford it. I even met this guy Jacob who helped me out by splitting half the money with me. He was a good person and friend to me even though he was in to drugs. My family didn't notice they just thought I was getting better and were happy for me little did they know but that all changed when I overdosed and Jasper found me on the bathroom floor with blood spilling out of my head from when I fell.

**A month later……..**

I'm in New York with my family recovering from the drug addiction. I didn't go to rehab because I didn't want to leave my brothers and I could never live without them. So I take therapy every Monday, go to the doctor regularly and I am under constant watch. It's 6 months before graduation and I couldn't be sadder.


	8. the happening

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring at 6 fucking 30. I got up and went to my bathroom and just stared into the mirror to put it in simple terms I look like shit with my her wild and knotted my eyes were red from lack of sleep add that with the fact that I had bags under my eyes. God I hated that school started so early in the mourning I mean would kill us to have school in the after noon. I couldn't stand looking at myself any more so I quickly got my pills swallowed them down with some nasty tap water and started the shower so I could get ready for another craptastic day. After I got out of the shower I went in to my walk in closet(Esme's idea)and found my plain gray turtle neck and my dark gray skinny jeans and paired it with some black UGGS since its winter here in New York. After I was dressed I tamed the beast that was on my head by brushing out the knots then leaving it to fall down my back in soft waves then I added a black head band and headed downstairs for breakfast. I found Esme in the dining area setting down 4 plates of food on the table. She looked up when she heard me come and asked

"Could you please call your brothers down for breakfast"

I didn't feel like walking back upstairs to get their asses so I simply screamed

"Jasper Emmett get your asses down here theirs food on the table for you "

"language Bella your not a sailor so don't swear like one" Esme said but all I had in response was

"what? Ass isn't a curse well not really" as I said this jasper and Emmett come and take their seats and we stop talking about the subject instead just eating quietly. Until I notice "Esme were is Carlisle?" Over time I had gotten close to Carlisle he was always their for me trusting me and loving me when he barley knew me even when he found out about the drugs I was using he didn't judge me he just tried to help me and was there for me when I needed him the most like a true father.

"oh I forgot he got called in early apparently there was a brutal car accident and they were short staffed for the mourning" Esme said. I nodded and after 5 minutes me jasper and Emmett were climbing into a sleek black escalade with our driver in the front because you had to be 18 to have a license in New York. As I watched our three floor apartment on the upper eastside get farther away I couldn't help the feeling that something big was going to happen to day weather its good or bad I can't tell but something is going to happen.


	9. OMG

BPOV

The car came to a stop in front of East Side Community School. Our parents tried to get us to go to some snobby private school but we didn't want to go to a school with a bunch of Gossip Girl watching snobs. So Esme tried to compromise by sending me to LaGuardia High School so I could get back into my music but once I used the excuse that I would be all alone their because Jasper and Emmett have no artsy talent to get in the school they let it go.

Felix our driver opened our doors and we stepped out. We made our way to the main office for our schedules. We all had first period together so we made our way to math. We were a little late so when we got to the classroom everyone was seated and the teacher was taking attendance.

"ah, you must be the new kids. Please introduce yourselves to the class"

"I'm Emmett Cullen. This is my little bro Jasper and Little sis Isabella or Baby Bells as we like to call her"

"It's Bella and we just moved here from Chicago"

"As you heard I'm Jasper so can we take our seats now Mr…."

"Gerson and yes there are some seats in the back."

We took our seats and took some notes of stuff we already learned in Chicago. After a while I got bored and stopped taking notes and observed my new classmates. Nothing interesting going on with them so I put my head down and tried to get some rest. Soon enough the bell rung and I went to find my locker while my brothers where lucky enough to get a locker right in front of first period. I was walking not really paying attention to anything else besides the locker numbers till I bumped into someone knocking them down.

When I looked down I found a frail looking blonde girl with her books scattered everywhere. She kept looking down saying sorry as she picked up her books. I bent down to help her and saw her flinch slightly as I tried to help her. Weird.

"No its my fault here let me help you those books look heavy. Don't you have a backpack or something?" As I was saying this we both stood up me with half of her books her with the other half and that's when I got a good look at her. She had a yellowing bruise on her cheek ,blonde hair and blue eyes(the American dream girl)and she had on a baggy American Eagle sweatshirt and baggy Levis jeans with Nike sneakers that came out 3 or 4 years ago(yea so I know fashion but can you blame me I am a girl)She wasn't pretty but she looked like she had the potential to be.

"No I don't have one I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose if you want but you don't have to I mean we probably won't even see each other your way to pretty to hang out with someone like me-Oops Oh my god did I say that out loud I'm sorry I tend to babble when I meet new people-"

(babble she did!)

"Okay whoa there girl I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella and Thank you for the compliment and I would love to hang out with you"

"Really! What class do you have next I have English"

"Me to so lets go find my locker and get going to class"

_**LUNCH**_

_**The rest of the day was uneventful turns out I had most of my classes with Rose and Jasper. I even introduced Rose to Jasper even though Rose seemed hesitant at first they soon became friends(not BFF's but they seemed to get along) We were headed to a table were the rest of Rose's friends were at and we were surprised to see Emmett already sitting with them. Rose started to introduce every one first a pixie looking girl named Alice and then Rose said **_

"_**And this is Edward" **_

_**And OH MY GOD! **_


	10. Nobody's home

He looked Beautiful, bronze hair styled like he just had sex and a gorgeous green eyes that seem to see through your soul when he looks at you and a strong chiseled jaw with such kissable lips. I should be kind of embarrassed for checking him out but I saw the way his eyes where lingering on my face and my rocking body(If I say so my self I do have a hot body)..

We all started eating our lunch and there was some what of an awkward silence over our table but then pixie (Alice) broke it.

"So why did you move to the big apple I heard that you came from Chicago?" I answered

"yea, we had some…uh, issues there and needed a change in company"

After that the bell rang(saved by the bell god! that's cheesy)

I was walking to advanced music when I saw Edward walk up to me and asked

"hey, you have advanced music to?"

"yea is the teacher any fun cause if he isn't I think I might die of boredom this school year."

He chucked "funny yea Mr. William is kinda cool heads up he made everybody the first day of class get up and perform something so I have it on strong opinion that your performing for your first day here even if it is the middle of the year he likes to see our talent and quote find out if you're worth my time."

"sounds like" I said sarcastically as we walked into class and took two seats in the back next to each other just then the teacher came it right on time he said " Isabella front and center show me what you got."

I got up nervously I haven't been performing as much since the accident and when I did it was private. I grabbed a guitar with shaky hand as I took a deep breath and sang a song I made in Chicago when I was still using and the wounds(internal) from the accident were still fresh and when I was still very fragile.

Well, I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it every day

And I couldn't help her

I just watched her makeThe same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

Open your eyes

And look outside

Find the reasons why

You've been rejected

And now you can't find

What you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

Her feelings she hides

Her dreams she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's falling behind

She can't find her place

She's losing her faith

She's falling from grace

She's all over the place, yeah

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside

Oh oh She's lost inside, lost inside

Oh oh, oh

I finished and went back to my seat. he teacher said 

"well I certainly want to work with you your talent is exquisite now on to the lesson" 

We took notes on the history of jazz then the bell rang I was gathering my stuff and about to turn and leave when Edward walked up to me and said

"You were great up there it was a original song by you I cold tell the words meant something to you. You're a very interesting person Bella Cullen you don't talk much but you music speaks volumes. I like you and would like to get to know you say tomorrow Friday at 7:00"

"Wow you don't beat around the bush."

"why should I? I see what I want and go after it."

"I like you you seem like my type so make it 7:30 get my address from Emmett" I said as I walked away. On the outside I looked calm but on the inside I was screaming for joy(HELL YEA!) I had a little skip in my step as I walked to gym.

AN-song was by Avril (don't know how to spell her last name) called Nobody's home Youtube it bitch!


End file.
